Chants de l'enfer
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Une série de songfics sur le couple AndersonAlucard YAOI Chapitre 2 en ligne!lemon
1. Pas assez de toi

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer : Alucard et le père Anderson ne sont pas à moi (qu'est-ce que j'en ferai d'abord, hein?) ils appartiennent à Kohta Hirano et la chanson appartient à la Mano Negra.   
Remarque : Cette song-fic a été écrite à la demande du Zom quand le kiriban est tombé. Voilà a peu près notre conversation:  
_le Zom_ : Dis et si c'est moi qui remporte le kiriban, tu m'écris quelque chose?  
_sofi_ : Oui, c'est la règle...mais c'est pas toi qui l'a eu, nananananèreuuuuuuuuuuh!  
_le Zom_ : Et même si je te demandais un truc sur Alucard dans "Hellsing"...avec Anderson?  
_sofi_ : Chiche!

Et franchement j'en suis contente de cette fic! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne part pas dans la partie "n'importe quoi"... là où elle était initialement prévue. Après tout j'ai sué sang et eaux pour l'écrire...et je la trouve réussi alors!  
Mais je conçois qu'elle peut faire hurler les fans   
Alucard en uke quand même...j'aurai peux-être pas dû... Aller place à l'histoire!

PAS ASSEZ DE TOI

Alexander "le paladin" Anderson, allongé sur le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel minable, scrutait le plafond sale auquel était accroché un ventilateur qui ne faisait que brasser l'air chaud et humide de la pièce sans le rafraîchir. Habillé seulement d'un pantalon, le reste de ses affaires plié soigneusement sur une chaise, il attendait que les heures passent avant le départ de son avion pour le Vatican.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sortir la silhouette élancée de son pire ennemi de la tête?  
Parce qu'il le hantait depuis leur première rencontre dans cette maison infestée de goules en Irlande du Nord?  
Parce qu'il avait un charisme indéniable ?  
Parce que tous leurs combats n'étaient dû qu'a un taux trop élevé d'hormones aussi bien pour lui que pour l'autre?  
Ou peut-être bien parce que la dite silhouette se trouvait désormais dans son champ de vision ?  
Instinctivement il sortit ses lames dont il ne se séparait jamais. Mais Alucard était déjà sur lui. Littéralement. Avec un sourire à faire damner tous les saints du Paradis.  
-"Dégage de là, Monstre!  
-C'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière..." grogna le vampire.  
Il détestait quand on lui résistait, et c'est ce que faisait ce foutu prêtre.

Alexander soupira en ce rappelant ce qui s'était passé.  
Fêtant leur victoire dans un café local, ils en étaient à leur sixième bouteille quand le barman les jeta dehors. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils regagnèrent l'hôtel quatre étoiles où le vampire avait une suite, histoire de vider le minibar. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment ils en étaient venu à s'embrasser.  
Il s'ébroua avant que les restes de souvenirs pas très catholique viennent l'empêcher de réfléchir.

-"On était aussi saoul l'un que l'autre...Alors, tu retournes voir Hellsing en lui disant qu'aucun de nous n'a empiété sur le territoire de l'autre et que la mission a été un franc succès.  
-Pour le "franc succès", je suis sceptique...  
-Ta femme flic n'a pas trop fait de carnage...pour une fois.  
-Tu me dis ça à moi? Qui a buté tous les témoins !  
-Ce n'était que des hérétiques!"  
Après quelques secondes de lutte, le père Anderson avait retourné la situation. A cheval sur le vampire, il sentait le corps froid et sans vie contre lui.  
Le mort-vivant continua :  
-"Mais je ne suis pas venu dans ce bouge pour parler boulot...Il faudrait dire à ta hiérarchie de t'offrir des chambres plus luxueuses quand tu pars pour eux...tu es leur paladin, après tout...  
-Tu t'es donné la peine de te déplacer jusqu'ici pour discuter de mes notes de frais?"  
Alucard, d'un coup de bassin, fit basculer le prêtre et repris le dessus. Il lâcha sa victime pour enlever son long manteau. La chemise suivi quelques instant après.  
Il le voulait et il l'aurait. Pour lui seul. Entièrement. Ou il allait s'énerver.

_J'ai comme une envie de tourner le gaz  
Comme envie de m'faire sauter les plombs  
Comme envie de t'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_

Les deux hommes torse nu se défiaient du regard. Un duel de plus.  
Alucard se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celle de son ennemi.  
-"Tu te débrouillais plutôt bien hier, pour un prêtre..."  
Il fut coupé par un grand éclat de rire. Anderson dû même s'asseoir pour éviter de s'étouffer. Quand la crise fut passée, il s'essuya les yeux et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Alucard comme s'il avait été un petit enfant.  
-"J'ai fait veux de célibat, pas de chasteté !  
-Et moi qui aurai tant voulu être le premier...  
-Tu as quelques années de retard..."  
Lorsque Alexander réalisa qu'il avait passé ses bras autour des hanches du vampire assit sur lui, il s'allongea, les mains derrières la tête, scrutant une nouvelle fois le plafond.  
-"Mais ça ne me dis pas ce que tu fais sur mon pieu... Monstre."

Le mort-vivant allait exploser... Il s'était forcé à boire une grosse quantité d'alcool hier, et même s'il pouvait ingurgiter boisson et aliments, il devait forcer son organisme à les digérer et ça le fatiguait. La récompense avait été au-delà de toute espérance, mais Anderson s'était renfermé comme une huître dès son réveil et il était partit sans un mot.

_Comme envie de sang sur les murs  
Comme envie d'accident d'voiture  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence elle ne me touche pas  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_

Le vampire se leva.  
-"Je ne suis pas d'un naturel difficile à vivre..."  
Il empoigna le prêtre et le projeta contre un mur.  
-"Mais là, j'ai franchement les nerfs !"  
Alexander, qui avait mieux encaissé le choc que le mur... et que l'armoire qui se trouvait devant, se sortit des débris en époussetant le plâtre qui lui couvrait la peau. Il fonça sur Alucard et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le matelas. Les ressors grincèrent leur désaccord. Le père Anderson maintenait Alucard allongé, ses mains tenant fortement celles du vampire de part et d'autre de sa tête.  
C'est à ce moment qu'on toqua à la porte. Et qu'Integra entra sans attendre la réponse.  
Anderson ne leva même pas les yeux.  
-"Foutez le camps Hellsing !  
-Je venais juste voir ce qui retardait notre meilleur élément. J'aurai du me douter que c'était un rendez-vous romantique."  
Elle s'accroupi près du vampire.  
-"On décolle sans toi. Mais je te veux dans trois jours à mon bureau."  
La jeune femme partit, un sourire mystérieux... et quelques peu angoissant... sur son visage.

Anderson ricanat :  
-"On ne suit pas sa maîtresse comme un gentil petit toutou..."  
S'en était trop pour le vampire. Il jeta Alexander par terre et sauta dessus. Il l'embrassa brutalement, mettant dans ce baiser toute la colère qu'il contenait depuis quelques minutes.  
Anderson sorti d'on ne sait où une lame et la pointa sur la gorge d'Alucard.  
-"Arrête ça, Monstre !"  
Le vampire se redressa, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il caressa doucement l'entre jambes d'Anderson qui ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir.  
-"Alors comme ça tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, hein ?"

_J'ai comme envie d'n'importe quoi  
Comme envie de crever ton chat  
Comme envie d'tout casser chez toi  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_

Alucard fit basculer le prêtre et ils se retrouvèrent allongés, l'un en face de l'autre. Intégra lui avait une fois parler de concessions. Il venait d'en faire une…et espérait qu'Anderson le remarquerait.  
Le prêtre sourit.  
-"Je crois que le lit serait quand même plus confortable..."

Environ au même moment, dans l'avion privé de Sir Integra:  
-"Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas dangereux de le laisser là-bas, avec Anderson dans les parages ?  
-Victoria…tu te fais trop de soucis... et il a besoin de vacances après tout.  
-Dans ce trou paumé ? Il va s'ennuyer à mourir !  
-Je ne pense pas, non."

Alexander s'était levé pour aller à la salle d'eau, le corps couvert de sueur, se disant qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche, froide si possible.  
Le vampire, insatiable, l'avait rejoint sous l'eau.  
-"Alucard ? Je peux avoir la paix dix minutes ?  
-Non.  
-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...Monstre."  
Le vampire sourit. Il avait ce qu'il voulait...même s'il avait dû perdre quelque chose dans cette histoire.  
Il enlaça son amant et l'embrassa.

_J'ai comme envie d'une fin torride  
Comme on en voit qu'au cinéma  
J'ai comme envie qu'ce soit terrible  
Et qu'ça se passe juste en bas de chez toi  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_

Fin  



	2. Poison

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: M  
Adresse : : la chanson «Poison» est d'Alice Cooper. Les personnages sont toujours à Kohta Hirano.

POISON

_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
(Tes procédés cruels  
Ton sang comme de la glace  
Un regard peut tuer  
Ma douleur, ta joie)_

Le père Anderson ferma la porte de son appartement et s'y appuya quelques instants. Qu'il détestait Londres l'été. L'atmosphère y était étouffante.  
Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était en mission spéciale dans la citée anglaise. Le Vatican avait signé un traité avec la société Hellsing, et Anderson était là pour le faire respecter.  
L'homme se secoua, se déshabilla, jeta ses affaires dans le panier de linge sale et prit une douche. Froide.  
Huit mois qu'il avait passé quelques jours de "vacances" avec Alucard.  
Trois mois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs du château Hellsing.  
A la plus grande surprise des Anglais, le vampire et le prêtre s'évitaient et si ils devaient se retrouver dans la même pièce, s'ignoraient complètement.  
Pas un mot, à peine un regard.  
Il croisait parfois celui candide et étonné de la femme flic ou celui inquisiteur de Sir Intégra. Mais le sien, jamais.  
Ca n'aurait pas du lui faire mal.  
Ca n'aurait pas du lui déchirer le coeur.  
Mais il avait l'impression de crever à petit feu.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
(Je veux t'aimer, mais je ne devrais pas y toucher (ne touche pas)  
Je veux te tenir mais mes sens me disent d'arrêter  
Je veux t'embrasser mais je le veux trop (trop)  
Je veux te goûter mais tes lèvres sont un poison venimeux  
Tu es le venin qui coule dans mes veines  
Tu es le venin, je ne veux pas briser ces chaînes)_

Alexander arrêta l'eau et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il se dirigea vers le frigo pour s'y servir une vodka. Il s'appuya sur le bar et soupira.  
-Par tous les saints, foutu vampire, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais?

Un léger mouvement d'air à peine perceptible...  
Mu par l'instinct de chasseur, il posa vivement son verre et se retourna pour voir l'objet de ses pensées finir de se matérialiser à quelques pas.  
-On t'a jamais appris à frapper, Monstre? Et tu n'es pas censé être inviter avant de pouvoir entrer quelque part?  
Alucard eu un soupir hautain.  
-Je suis au dessus de ça.  
-Et je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu me rends visite?  
-J'ai envie de toi.  
Alexander dégluti difficilement. Il fini sa vodka sans regarder le vampire, qui lui ne se gênait pas pour observer le corps à moitié nu de son ancien amant. Le blond répondit enfin:  
-Tu as du culot de me dire ça après huit mois de silence.  
Alucard se mit à bouder.  
-C'est pas comme si toi tu avais essayé de m'appeler...

Anderson se mordit la joue. Il avait voulu lui téléphoner. Des centaines de fois. Mais il n'avait jamais trouver le courage de composer les deux derniers numéros. Et puis il était bien trop fier pour faire le premier pas.  
Sans trop comprendre la faute qu'il avait commit, le prêtre voulu se racheter.  
Il s'avança vers le vampire et lui releva une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux afin de la glisser derrière son oreille.  
-Tu disais donc que tu avais envie de moi?

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
(Ta bouche, tellement chaude  
Ta toile d'araignée, je suis attrapé  
Ta peau, tellement moite  
De la dentelle noire sur de la sueur)_

Alucard s'étonnait encore de la douceur des caresses de son amant. Rien à voir avec la colère ou l'ivresse de leur première fois. Le paladin l'avait déshabillé et avait embrassé la peau froide qu'il dénudait au fur et à mesure, souriant à ses gémissements de plaisir.  
Alors qu'Alexander s'attaquait aux boutons de son pantalon, Alucard le fit reculer jusque dans la chambre et basculer sur le lit. Il se mit à califourchon au dessus de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue n'eu pas à forcer le passage bien longtemps avant qu'Alexander lui cède. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, le blond grogna de frustration, surtout qu'Alucard s'était redressé. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans une de ses poches. A voir son sourire qui s'étirait, Anderson se dit qu'il avait enfin trouver... mais trouver quoi?  
Alucard se pencha pour la seconde fois vers son amant tenant fermement son trésor dans une de ses mains. De l'autre il réunit les bras d'Alexander au dessus de la tête de ce dernier, qui se laissait faire, le regard brillant et un petit sourire en coin.  
Accepter la soumission?  
Oui.  
Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Alexander "le Paladin" Anderson allait accepter la soumission.  
Entre les mains de son pire ennemi.  
Qui commençait à lui attacher doucement les poignets au montant du lit avec un ruban de dentelle noire.  
Le vampire l'embrassa de nouveau, affamé.  
-Alexander...

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
(Je t'entends m'appeler et je frissonne  
Je veux te blesser simplement pour t'entendre hurler mon nom  
Je ne veux pas te toucher mais je t'ai dans la peau (profondément))_

Délaissant la bouche de sa victime, le vampire s'attaqua à son cou puis à son torse. Il se redressa pour la seconde fois et laissa glisser ses mains sur le corps de son amant. Il lui effleura les hanches, le poitrail, les lèvres. Puis il libera le prêtre de la serviette qui l'enserrai. Ses doigts frôlèrent le sexe tendu d'Alexander, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Alucard renouvela cette caresse puis les lèvres remplacèrent les doigts.  
Anderson essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas arracher la dentelle qui l'empêchait de rendre à son amant les attentions qui lui étaient portées. Alors que la langue du vampire allait et venait sur sa peau, le rythme cardiaque d'Anderson s'accéléra considérablement. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Le mort-vivant revint s'occuper de la bouche du prêtre. Il se faisait plus passionné, moins doux. Comme si ses instincts de prédateurs avaient repris le dessus.  
Après tout, il était le Chasseur... et il avait capturé sa proie.  
Pour la troisième fois, Alucard se détacha du blond. Il finit de se déshabiller, sans quitter le prêtre des yeux.

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison  
(Je veux te goûter mais tes lèvres sont un poison venimeux  
Tu es le venin qui coule dans mes veines  
Tu es le venin, je ne veux pas briser ces chaînes  
Venin)_

Anderson était perdu. Il regardait son amant se dévêtir mais des pensées contradictoires le perturbaient.  
D'abord, c'était un cadavre qui le mettait dans cet état. Merde. Il faisait l'amour avec un putain de cadavre.  
Il était né pour tuer des monstres comme lui. Il avait même accepté la transformation génétique pour devenir une arme redoutable.  
Infaillible.  
Mais personne n'est infaillible. Même pas "le Paladin". Il devrait profiter de la situation pour le tuer. Il est né pour ça.  
Né pour éradiquer les infidèles, les impies et les monstres. Sauf qu'il avait la mauvaise impression maintenant de faire partie des deux premières catégories.  
Et puis, à part au tréfonds de l'Enfer, où est-ce que cette relation allait le mener ? Etait-ce réellement ce qu'on peut appeller une "relation" d'ailleurs ?  
Il réfléchissait dans le vide et ses pensées se mordaient la queue.  
Merde. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu vampire lui avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de lui ? Et lui même qu'attendait-il d'Alucard ?  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se le sortir du crâne?

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
(Un regard peut tuer  
Ma douleur, ta joie)_

-Tu penses trop.  
Le mort-vivant avait fini de se dévêtir et s'était allongé sur Anderson. Ce dernier baissa les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute. Alucard en profita pour capturer sa bouche. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il croisa le regard troublé du prêtre.  
-Je devrais te tuer.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que tu es un mort qui marche...  
Alucard caressait le corps du paladin.  
-Parce que tu n'es qu'un sale monstre...  
Les caresses devenaient plus précises, la respiration d'Anderson se fit plus saccadée.  
-Parce que tu travailles pour ces chiens d'Hellsing...  
Le vampire écarta les jambes de son amant et le pénétra. D'abord très doux, les mouvements du bassin d'Alucard s'accéléraient en même temps que son désir augmentait.  
-Parce que...  
La main qui enserrait le sexe du blond allait à la même cadence. Le prêtre avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les idées claires.  
-...je ne dois avoir...  
Le mort-vivant lui lécha le cou avant de l'embrasser.  
Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
-...aucun point faible.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison  
(Je veux t'aimer, mais je ne devrais pas y toucher (ne touche pas)  
Je veux te tenir mais mes sens me disent d'arrêter  
Je veux t'embrasser mais je le veux trop (trop)  
Je veux te goûter mais tes lèvres sont un poison venimeux  
Tu es le venin qui coule dans mes veines  
Tu es le venin, je ne veux pas briser ces chaînes  
Venin)_

Alors que le vampire reposait tout contre son corps, Alexander arracha la dentelle pour passer les bras enfin libre autour du son amant. Ses mains pouvaient caresser la peau froide et les cheveux corbeau d'Alucard. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.  
-Je vois que tu es toujours logé dans un immeuble miteux…  
Le paladin se passa la main devant le visage d'un air las.  
-Tu vas me parler de mes notes de frais chaque fois qu'on va se retrouver dans le même lit ?  
Alucard boudait.  
-C'est juste que le lit dans ma suite ne sert pas…  
Devant l'air ahurit de son amant le vampire tenta de s'expliquer :  
-Tu sais bien que je dors dans mon cercueil, fais pas une tête pareille.  
-Je le sais bien, Monstre ! Mais tu veux que j'aménage chez toi ?  
-Euh, oui.  
-Par le nom du Saint Père, Al ! Sois on se bats, sois on finit au lit… et tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ! C'est une très mauvaise blague…  
-Mais je ne plaisante pas !  
Anderson se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il lui répondit, sans se retourner :  
-Je suis désolé, Al…  
Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, il trouva le vampire prostré dans le lit. Le prêtre s'assit à coté de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
-Alucard ? Dis moi quel avenir a notre relation…  
-…  
-Tu vois, même toi tu ne sais pas… alors ne précipite pas les choses. Laisse nous du temps.  
Alexander continuait ses caresses et le mort-vivant se colla contre lui. Le paladin lui murmura à l'oreille :  
-Après tout, nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no  
Runnin'deep inside my veins, Burnin'deep inside my veins  
It's poison I don't want to break these chains  
(Je veux t'aimer, mais je ne devrais pas y toucher (ne touche pas)  
Je veux te tenir mais mes sens me disent d'arrêter  
Je veux t'embrasser mais je le veux trop (trop)  
Je veux te goûter mais tes lèvres sont un poison venimeux  
Je ne veux pas briser ces chaînes, Venin, oh non  
Qui court dans mes veines, qui brûle au fond de mes veines  
C'est du poison je ne veux pas briser ces chaînes) _

Fin.


End file.
